plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Usurpation Forces
The Usurpation Forces are one of the three factions in Plazma Burst 2, along with Civil Security and the Protagonists. Not much is known about the Usurpations, other than the fact they are an alien enemy in Plazma Burst 2. They may have been the reason the Marine was sent back in time, to destroy the Usurpations. Also, the Usurpations seem to be at war with Civil Security forces, as they are seen invading the Earth. Statistics Ranks There are four ranks of Usurpations in Plazma Burst 2. They are listed in ascending order: *Minor Usurpation Soldier: The Minor Usurpation Soldier has a light blue visor and bleed light blue blood when damaged. This first class of the Usurpation Forces has 150 HP or less. They mainly carry Alien Rifles and Alien Pistols. On some occasions, they will fight against Civil Security or the Marine and his allies in groups or hordes. Some infamous examples were in Levels 27 and 31. If the difficulty is set to Hard, it is very rare to find the first class of Usurpation Soldiers, for their health will increase and become a Major Usurpation Soldier. *Major Usurpation Soldier: The Major Usurpation Soldier has a dark blue visor and are usually seen with more powerful weapons. They will show up if they possess more than 150 HP. Often at times, they fight in groups of 2-3 or more, since they rarely patrol alone. *Advanced Usurpation Soldier: This Soldier has armor similar to the first class of Usurpation Solder, but is coloured white and red. They mainly use Alien Shotguns, but also show up with other weapons. The model does not change according to HP, as long as the Character ID is 6. They can be viewed as leaders, one such as in level 31. They sometimes fight alongside other Usurpation Soldiers on the battlefield. *Usurpation Destroyer: This model will appear on any Usurpation Soldier with 350+ HP, which is also limitless. They mostly reside in the few levels of the Campaign, either using upgraded weapons or the CS-BNG, and almost never fight with the other Usurpians. A small group of 3 Destroyers can be found in level 41, equipped with Ray Gun C-01y's. Usurpation Weapons Alien Pistol *One of the three pistols that the player can choose during the game. It fires a beam similar to the 2 railguns (Version 1.17) but with a faster rate of fire and less damage. It can be found along with the Alien Rifle in level 1. It can be bought from the equipment shop for $600. It is only found in Level 1 and Level 2 . Alien Rifle *One of the most common weapons used by the Usurpations, it has a slow rate of fire compared to the other assault rifles, but it pierces through thin walls and enemies. It can be found during the first level of the campaign, along with the Alien Pistol. It could also be bought from the Equipment Shop for $1400. Alien Shotgun *The main weapon for Advanced Usurpation Soldier which shoots 2 rounds in one shot, giving it a longer range and more damage for headshots, however, its shot cannot pierce through thin walls like the Alien Rifle. It can be found in level 2 or bought in the Equipment Shop for $1500. It is a very valuable weapon for several reasons. It knocks the target back if unstable, shoots 3 bullets, and has a medium firing rate. CS-BNG *Mainly by the Usurpation Destroyer. In some levels though, Advanced Usurpation Soldiers will carry these. This gun shoots a huge green projectile that damages the enemy when they are in radius and explodes when it hits something (even corpses). It has high power but slow fire rate. It can be bought in the Equipment Shop for $4000. This gun is a slot 7 gun used by Usurpians, Citizen Security, and the Marine. Mainly used against groups or powerful enemies and sometimes used at long range. Ray Gun C-01y *This gun is used by the Usurpation Destroyers in Level 41 (last level of the campaign). This gun is a slot 9 gun used by Usurpians, Citizen Security, and the Marine. Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro *First used by an Advanced Usurpation Soldier in level 3. Advanced Usurpation Soldiers are seen carrying these throughout the campaign. Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK *This gun is used occasionally by Advanced Usurpation Soldiers. It is also rarely used by Usurpation Destroyers. It is uncommon for the Usurpation infantry to use these. Usurpation Vehicles Corvette: A large drone only found in level 41. Usurpations use these to defend large buildings against powerful enemies. This is a very powerful vehicle, it is extremely mobile because it can fly, and it has great firepower. It typically wields a rocket gun that is designed specifically for the Corvette. Trivia *This is the only race that is alien, aside from the Falkok. The Civil Security and the Marine are human. *They are a very mysterious race, and they use very high tech equipment. *All of Usurpian avatars can be used in multiplayer. *The root word "Usurp" means to take (a position of power or importance) illegally or by force, which really fits the actions of the Usurpation Forces, because it's obvious they're trying to take over Earth by force. *Even though the Usurpations are a high-tech alien race, they are sometimes outgunned by the less advanced Civil Security. *In all of the Usurpian enemies, the Advanced Usurpian is the only one who differs in color. *The Usurpation Soldier has a blue and red skin for Multiplayer *The team for Usurpation Forces in Multiplayer is Team 10. *Different ranks bleed different colors of blood. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst: Foward to The Past